


lunar daydream

by asexuelf



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alien Technology, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Canon Gay Character(s), Cults, Established Relationship, Gen, IN SPACE!, Moon Colonization, Sally Face Lore, Sally Face Secrets, The Devourers of God, Time Travel, Witchcraft, gays in space, how do I even tag this, kind of...?, larry has no idea whats going on, travis just wants to go home and kiss his hubby, universe hopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/pseuds/asexuelf
Summary: Travis ends his workday on an unproductive note.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	lunar daydream

**Author's Note:**

> this is such a weird fic akdjskf gettin too deep into that sally face lore has me like [wears tin foil hat]
> 
> i got bored and made a more sci-fi au based off of jim johnson's journal (OH, LORE) and the episode 5 epilogue (OH, LORE?). even i don't feel like this fic makes sense, but it was fun, and when i reread it i think "man this is cool", which is exactly the kind of thing you should think when you read weird witchy scifi
> 
> so.... ENJOY AKDJSKH

It's the smell that he hates the most.

He can't define it, not really. It stinks like rot and yet leaves him feeling refreshed like clean water. It burns like a pyre, stench of decaying youth turned to ash and blood and bone, and yet has him feeling new. A baptism of death.

Travis shivers. He hates what he is. He hates this power.

"Just once more and we're finished." Taking a hearty gulp of his long-gone-cold coffee, Todd groans. "I apologize for the length of time it took today. I know you probably want to get home to Sal."

Good Lord, does he ever.

It's not that he doesn't love Todd. Todd's an incredible friend, as close to his heart as a brother. He's just also Travis' boss.

And if he has to stay one more moment in this creepy ass lab, he may just freaking lose it.

The room is almost completely white, sterile and _pure_ even with Todd's usual clutter invading the few places he allows it to. Or moreso, the places Todd's husband likely allows it to. It makes Travis' eye ache, pulsing as if sending distress signals to the rest of his body. It's awful, and it's because of this stupid room.

"Alright, I've finished transferring the notes from the last session."

Travis takes the hint, standing from his uncomfortable chair and climbing the small staircase to the round platform in the center of the room. There's symbols written in a circle, old runes in Earth languages and others, but Travis can't hope to read them. He never took any kind of witchcraft training.

Call him a fool, but his faith pulled him away from magic - at least, magic that wasn't forcibly stuck into him. His eye pulses, pulses, and pulses, but for all its horrible power, it cannot read the runes inscribed below him.

He can tell, at least, that the runes are inlaid with Johnson's tech, glowing green and bright in that horrible, familiar way. The glow pulses in time with his eye.

"Ready?" he snarks up to Todd.

"When you are," Todd calls from behind the glass.

Travis activates the eye.

The green glow grows and grows and grows. It shines so bright it whites out, ringing out like a scream.

There is nothing.

Slowly, the new reality takes shape.

Travis looks around himself. The building he's in is familiar and unfamiliar.

The walls are dull, the lockers are duller, and the chatter that rings through the hallway could bore him to death. He's never been here before and yet he's been here day after day after day. The chatter always bores him to death.

He looks down at himself. He's… short. Young. He hasn't been a teenager in decades, yet here he is, chin itchy and armpits sweaty and feeling so confused and angry he could throw his hand through a wall.

His infected eye is still here. Death clings to his face and he fingers the skin beneath it, confused.

"Get that one honestly, Phelps? Or did some poor kid have to give it to you in self-defense?"

Still disorientated from the travel, Travis takes a moment to look up. The sight shocks him.

Larry Johnson stands before him His hair is long and messy and his face is tired. He looks just like the Larry back home, his brother in all but blood, minus the fact that he's a good few decades too young.

"Hello, Larry." But as soon as he says it, it hits him - this Travis and this Larry are not friends.

Larry shoots him a look. "You going to answer my question?"

He might as well. "My father gave it to me."

"Oh… Shit." 

This universe's Larry stares at him in open shock. Travis recognizes the horror on his face, but shakes it off. This isn't his Larry. He's here for information, for artifacts, for something of _use_ , not to be buddy-buddy with the baby versions of his husband's family.

"Larry, do you know anything about the Devourers of God?"

Larry's mouth falls open in shock. "Uhh… How do _you_ know about them?"

"Please, whatever information you have will be extremely helpful. Lives may be at stake."

"Shit." Larry shoves on hand in his pocket, runs the other over his face. "I can't trust you, but peoples' _lives?_ Shit!"

"You don't have to give me everything," he tries. He just wants to go home. "Just a trail of crumbs to follow."

Biting his lip, Larry swallows, then nods. "Okay. Beneath Addison Apartments is their old temple."

What else is new? Travis was practically raised beneath Addison - though it seems, interestingly enough, that this universe's Travis was not.

"And-" He sighs. "Man, the others aren't sure, but… I think your dad's involved."

"Dogma, they call him. Yes."

"Dogma? Holy shit!"

"He's the leader. Do you have any more information? My time is running out."

It isn't really, unless Todd decides to pull him out and just go home already. It's fact that these universes can remain lived in for… who knows how long! For their honeymoon, Sal and himself combined their powers for a full month in a weird farming universe. It was fantastic. The sweet tea was delicious.

Still, guilt has never nagged Travis over a white lie. The sooner he gets this over with, the better.

"It sounds like you know more than me, man." That's a little shocking, Travis has to admit. How the son of _Jim Johnson_ , the Man From the Sky, can know less than even who Dogma is… 

"What about your father?"

Larry's face falls. "My dad left forever ago, man. Why would he know about the cult?"

"I'm sorry. Ignore me."

A world where Jim Johnson was felled? A world was Jim Johnson _lost?!_ How this universe hasn't yet fallen into dystopian ruin is beyond him completely.

Larry's great sad eyes bore into him and he sighs. Curse his big heart.

"Larry, listen-" He swallows and meets his dear old friend's concerned dark brown eyes. "I won't remember this conversation later. I'll need you to find me and relay the information back. I can be a great asset to you against the D.O.G., but…" He looks over his shoulder. Todd hates when he wastes their time with this. "Tell me you'll listen. Tell me you'll remember. Tell me you'll not give up on me."

Larry nods, eyes wide and wild. "This is fucking crazy, dude, but… Okay. I don't know why, but I trust you."

"Thank you."

He takes a deep breath and tells Larry everything about the Devourers of God.

There are some things he leaves out - whether Diane Fisher was involved, the fate of his own mother (who leads the Army of Light against the Plague of Shadows, but in this universe is tragically dead), even of Jim Johnson. He tells only the facts that are almost always true throughout all the universes he's visited where they exist.

Dogma leads the Devourers of God towards the destruction of Earth. With each planet he consumes, he grows more powerful, more God-like. He _will_ strike - when and where will be unknown, but it will be one's own misery that attacks the people. Only the chosen one, the Child of the Abomination, can kill him. Only love can stop the spread of darkness.

Larry stares. "Dude, what the-"

The chatter is gone. Larry is gone. All the remains is white, white, white, and a desk above it all, behind a shockingly thin pane of glass, where Todd sits, peering down at him, unimpressed. The stench of death is everywhere, but only Travis can feel it under his very skin.

"Fuck you, Todd." His protest is entirely without heat.

God guide the little Travis stuck behind, confused and lost, with the newly enlightened Larry, but the Travis of this universe has a loving husband to get home to.

"Just be glad I allowed you to share."

"You love Larry," he teases. "Larry and Todd, sitting in a tree-"

"You are annoying me. Please leave."

Travis laughs, feeling immediately less tense. His Plague-touched eye still aches, the infection pulsing in fear of the light magic this room is built with, but it will fade as he walks home.

He and Todd share a kind goodbye and then he's outside.

The stars are beautiful and vast and many, but he misses seeing them from Earth's view. He was born there, in the place his mother's armies now wage war against his father's, but when the world was thrust into darkness, Jim Johnson relocated as many as he could to the moon. 

He could not save his own people, he said to the enlightened, but he could save the people of Earth.

His mother begged him to allow her son passage to the lunar colonies, and he accepted, for he knew the one thing Dogma did not: Travis is the Child of the Abomination. Only he can kill his father.

It's a hefty burden.

He uses his cursed eye to search for intel to send to his mother to weaken Dogma's army, and, one day, when the time is right, they'll strike. Travis will return to his childhood home and deal the final blow.

The walk home to Sal is a short one, but a tiring one as well. From their tiny settlement if Luna I, they can look up and see the Earth engulfed in that inky black misery that stains it. There's more green, more blue, more _life_ than there was two decades ago, but the war is won slow.

It makes Travis tired.

When he gets home, he shucks his clothes to the floor for Gizmo to curl into and presses himself as close to Sal's sleeping body as this universe allows.

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING! 💖 if you have any questions, dont be afraid to ask for clarification - and if you have any requests, dont be afraid to drop 'em in the comments!


End file.
